percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan Swift: My Story Begins Ch List
Disclaimer I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. This is a fan made story and I am making no profit from this. It is a purely fan made work. Nolan Swift: My Story Begins This is a prequel series to my completed story, Nolan Swift: Fastest Hero Alive. Nolan Swift is a normal high school student who is forced to move to a small suburbian town after his house is destroyed by the rampaging Typhon. About a year later, he has a strange dream, a monster appears at his school, a girl appears in his class that everyone says has been there all year, and he learns the school janitor is a goat. As Swift begins to learn who he really is, a whole new world opens up to him thanks to a silver haired beauty. Official Editor: Athletiger Current Chapters *Chapter 1: I Get Detention *Chapter 2: Running Is Sometimes the Best Option *Chapter 3: I Bring Home Some New Friends *Chapter 4: My World is Turned Upside Down *Chapter 5: Why Are You Here? *Chapter 6: I Meet the Girl of My Dreams *Chapter 7: Down and Out *Chapter 8: Nolan Swift, Rodeo Clown *Chapter 9: I Chill with the God of Forges *Chapter 10: Hammer Time (I couldn't help myself) *Chapter 11: Out of the Frying Pan and into the Snow *Chapter 12: Don't Break the Ice *Chapter 13: A Web of Shadows *Chapter 14: No One Gets Left Behind *Chapter 15: Nothing to Fear, but Fear Itself..and Spiders *Chapter 16: Welcome to Camp Slowpoke~Finale Characters Nolan Swift: The main character and the son of Hermes. Nolan prides himself on his speed and because of that, prefers to be called by his last name. He is about 15-16 years old and wasn't claimed until after the events of the Percy Jackson series. Mr. Jenkins: The school janitor and a satyr keeping an eye on possible demigods. He is about two hundred years old and had lost a leg in a monster attack years ago. He becomes friends with Swift and sneaks him into school when he is late. Megan Snow: A demigod daughter of Athena, and one of the demigods sent to make sure Nolan Swift gets back to camp safely. She is about the same age as Swift, being only a month younger. The nick name she uses for Nolan is Slowpoke, a name he comes to accept. Karena Diamante: Daughter of Eros, Karena is sent to help Megan bring Swift back to camp. She is the one that starts calling him Swift after a monster attack. She is not my character and belongs to ~Angel Wings~. Author Comments First off, I'd like to point out that because this is a prequel, my character (Nolan Swift) will have a slightly different personality because he's younger, although his core personality is still there. Second, I am using a character that Angel Wings let me use, there is a link to her charcter when she makes an appearence. I would also like to thank anyone that voted this story Article of the Month during the month of March, 2011. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:Children of Athena Category:Children of Hermes Category:Children of Eros Category:~Angel Wings~ Category:My Story Begins Category:Index Page Category:Complete